Fate's Twist
by MaplePucks
Summary: All the Triumvirates gather for the Valentine's Ball in the Hearts Kingdom. King Francis is annoyed, why do they celebrate the day of love when none of them practice the emotion. Even his own relationship with Queen Lily is a farce. But when Fate Gilbert shows up, he has a Valentine's gift for the King that will change everything. *Cardverse, Franada, fluffy.*


**My first Cardverse! I love this AU about as much as I love the 2P AU. ANyway, I went for for a Franada theme because, while not as much I still do love that ship. I'm way more a Papa France and Mon Petit Canada but the ship works for this. **

**Enjoy, there will be more Cardverse in the future (yes some Spades fics). **

**Reviews are wonderful!**

* * *

Staring out of the carriage window at the approaching castle, Francis let out a soft sigh. Every year it was the same thing, all the Triumvirates would come together to throw a ball. A silly ritual held to celebrate Valentine's day. A pointless waste of time to Francis, what was it for? It wasn't like the Kingdoms put any stock into the concept they were meant to be celebrating he scoffed. A light cough grabbed his attention and he looked over to the fellow occupant, Lily his Queen of Diamonds.

She had a slight look of worry stretched across her face, staring at him much like he was staring out of the window. This look of worry tended to happen a lot and Francis gave her his usual simple smile to quell the troubles. Her bright aquamarine eyes lit up and she smiled back, no doubt thinking there was nothing to fret over. Francis watched her for a while, her hands folded contentedly in her lap, perfectly happy with the deceitful answer she had received to her unasked question.

By the time he looked back out the window, they were nearly at the castle. Francis looked dejectedly at the red and pink hearts adorning every feature. Yes, why did the Kingdoms celebrate the day of love while they didn't even bother to practice the emotion, Francis thought bitterly.

Trumpets blared loudly as the carriage, which was draped in the yellows and oranges of his Kingdom, came to a smooth stop in front of Heart's Castle. Normally it was decorated in reds and blacks but just for tonight they had splashed a little pink here and there. Not too much, just enough to take away the dark feel the castle always had so that the quest could relax and enjoy themselves.

Francis and Lily were escorted off the carriage by their Jack, Vash, who happened to be Lily's overprotective older brother. Truth was he didn't like Francis very much. He was a loyal subject and trusted him with the Kingdom well enough but with his sister was a different matter. Vash looked at Lily's still very wide grin, then back at Francis and scowled.

There was really no need for him to fill he head with such worries Francis thought as he walked over to hook his arm lightly through Lily's. Their titles of King and Queen were just that, prefixes tacked on to their names that beyond the authority to rule meant nothing.

More trumpets boomed obnoxiously as the entered the spacious ball room and all the quests turned to greet them with applause. It seemed that they were the last Kingdom to arrive, the others already circulating through the crowd. Francis gave another soft sigh, this time unheard by Lily, as he made he way down the stairs to join them. So began the charade, he thought. When he reached the bottom, he let a huge smile spread across his face and immersed himself and Lily into the crowd.

Even though they had all gathered together to celebrate as one, each Kingdom's citizen still wore their own colors. The Clubs were all in green, Spades in shades of blues and purples, the Diamonds in yellow and orange and of course the Hearts in reds and blacks. The Kings and Queens were expected to mingle with other citizens other than their own, which Francis supposed is why they dressed that way.

As he talked with a feisty, prying Club, Francis wished he could just stick to greeting his own people. It would make things easier and he wouldn't have to pretend as much. His citizens knew the relationship was just political, even Lily knew that to some degree.

Slowly the two made their way around the room, Lily holding onto his arm like an accessory to an outfit. One that was liked well enough but not a favorite piece and only worn because it matched an outfit well. He did most of the talking while Lily only offered light laugher for his jokes and small gossip for the ladies they met. It used to aggravate Francis but he had grown accustomed to it now.

Almost an hour later the trumpets rang out again, Francis cringed, he wished they could find a less obtrusive way to get their attention. This time, the blast meant ot was time to start the King and Queen dance. Francis made his way to the large now empty dance floor, leading Lily as well. The other suits followed and as the music began each King bowed to his Queen. Then, drawing her in as close as required, Francis began waltzing around with the others in an emotionless display.

As his feet plodded out the steps he knew so well, Francis found his mind begin to wander. This is what didn't make sense to him. Every year the suits, majority of them, had to get up and pretend that they were perfectly in love. He glanced over to the King of Clubs, Ivan as he clutched onto his Queen Elizaveta. Their Kingdom was one built on the exact opposite of love, control and violence. Yet here they danced as if they completely trusted each other. Francis knew Elizaveta was in an affair with their own Jack, Roderich and that Ivan had been rumored to be flirting with Spades Jack Yao.

Then Francis looked over to their host for the evening, the Hearts. Although Ludwig was dutifully dancing with Kiku, it was no secret that he loved their Jack, Feliciano. They made no attempts generally to hide their love either, Feliciano was not exactly the quiet type. Kiku let this go on, and even if he had wanted to to end, Francis shuddered at the thought of what Ludwig might do. They seemed content with the situation though, Francis found their complacently a little aggravating.

Finally, he let his gaze fall upon the Spades. Now they were different, they were the only Kingdom that was built on love. Alfred had actually courted Arthur, it wasn't arranged by the heads of state. And that difference clearly showed. They were dancing the exact same dance, to the same music but while the others managed to look like walking dead, the Spades looked alive. Both of them wore huge smiles as the cut across the dance floor. Alfred would twirl Arthur out and then quickly draw him back in, Arthur clinging tightly to Alfred when he did. Francis watched the way they held each other, gently but passionately too. Everyone could see the love, even the lights seemed to agree. The red and pink lights illuminated their blue outfits, complimenting each other nicely.

The Spades made Francis jealous, he wanted what they had. He wanted passion and spark, he want love and understanding. Just once he would like the person he was with to ask the unasked questions and push him to be better. Lily was lovely but she wasn't his love and he doubted she would ever be. He glanced back down at her, she was smiling. She was enjoying herself and was thinking Francis was too. Nothing could be further from the truth but she accepted it blindly.

Mercifully that dance ended and Francis quickly excused himself from Lily's side. He had had enough for one evening and was ready to go home but knew he would have to stay a bit longer. He trudged his way up and sat in a throne reserved for him. Gazing out at the couples now able to resume their own dance made Francis sick. This was quickly becoming his least favorite day of the year.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and a puff of smoke in the center of the room. All the guests gasped and some ran out of the way. Francis stared intently, waiting to see what was actually going to happen before taking action. He had no concern for his Queen, who was still down there. The sound of loud, familiar laugher erupted from the cloud of smoke and two figures came bursting out. One was about Francis's age and had silver hair, the other was much younger with blond hair almost like Arthur's. Both of them started dancing around, flitting from quest to guest at inhuman speeds. Francis rolled his eyes and relaxed back into his throne. The Fates, Gilbert and Peter, Francis should have known they couldn't go a night without someone seeing them.

After the commotion they had caused was dying down, Francis looked up to find Gilbert sauntering over to him. He looked intent on something, with that huge perpetual grin plastered on his face. What could the Fate want now? Francis was about to ask him when he started running and leaped into Francis lap. Francis became slightly annoyed.

"Really mon ami, why must you sit on my lap when you visit me?" He asked trying to push him off. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Francis's neck and let his legs dangle over the arm of the chair.

"Vell, Peter prefers zhe piggy-back ride method. Do you vant me to try zhat instead?" He quipped, his grip getting stronger, "Besides you know we have to have direct contact vith someone to pass on zhe important stuff." He added. Francis stopped pushing and looked up at Gilbert.

That was true, the Fates usually passed on important messages, life changing ones, with the Kings and Queens this way. If they were just talking to them without contact, it could be seen as inconsequential idle prater but the moment they touched it was very important. Most of the time it was unimportant, just them wanting to play around with the Kings and Queens. Besides which, Francis considered them more a liaison for the Aces then actually controlling anything but there were times that they got to make decisions too. The timing of the message tonight, however, had Francis a little weary.

"What could be so important zhat you would 'ave to interrupt a ball?" Francis asked. He hoped it didn't mean that one of the Kingdoms was planning an attack for tonight or that one of them was going to be killed. Usually the Fates passed on this kind of information, about wars and political strife. Gilbert however just laughed.

"I have a Valentine's Day gift for you!" He replied happily, pulling Francis in for a hug. Francis found himself getting aggravated and pulled himself out of the hug but still hadn't managed to push Gilbert off.

"Mon Dieu, zhat is what you came all zhe way 'ere for? And why you felt zhe need to touch me? Why?" Francis asked, anger in his voice. Gilbert just laughed again and leaned in close putting his index finger to his lips.

"Shhh, don't tell anyvne but your my favorite King! I had to get mien awesome Kingy friend und gift!" He whispered excited. Francis sighed and nodded, he knew that was the case. Before he became a Fate, the details of how he did Francis was still unsure about, he had been a human. Gilbert and Francis had been very good friends and truthfully Francis missed him a lot. He looked back up to Gilbert and smiled.

"Oui mon ami, our secret. Now where is zhis gift?" Francis asked, relaxing a little. He began to pat down Gilberts pockets and the Fate laughed.

"Nien, it's too big for my pockets. I had to leave it in zhe garden." He said happily. Francis looked confused and he just continued to laugh, "And I think it looks very awesome in zhe moonlight anyvay. Go check it out!" He said finally pushing himself off Francis. Francis stood up watched as Gilbert sank back into the party without another word.

Grateful for any excuse to get him away from the party, Francis quickly made his way to the garden. The cold night air hit his face and he took a deep breathe. It was relaxing out here, peaceful and quiet. This was a good spot to put a Valentines gift but the problem was Gilbert didn't bother to tell him where in the garden he had left it. Francis started looking around, in the immaculately trimmed hedges and rows of flowers. He didn't see anything but the statues of hearts that were already a part of the garden. Francis frowned, Gilbert said it was a big gift there were only so many places it could be.

After several minutes of searching, Francis became frustrated. Maybe it wasn't important after all. Perhaps Gilbert had just been messing with him like he had done so many times in the past. Francis began to make his way back to the doors. But he had touched him, it had to be important Francis thought. He looked up to the moon shining brightly, was he supposed to divine some greater meaning of life and love from the moon or something?

Turning the corner, he stopped and stared at the person who hadn't been there before. It was a citizen of his Kingdom and from the uniform he wore Francis could tell that he was a baker. Other than that, he didn't really recognize the man, he had no idea who he was. He stood by the railing of the stone patio, taking deep breathes almost in panic. His blond hair was falling into his face and Francis noticed just one strand of hair that was curiously curled. He approached the man slowly.

"Excusez moi baker, are you alright? Why are you not inside serving zhe quests?" Francis called out to him. The baker whipped around and stared wide eyed at him.

"Y-your Highness! Oh no, I-I'm ok it's just that big crowds tend to make me nervous." He stuttered fiddling with his hands. "A-and Fate Gilbert told me to come out here at this time. I-I'm not sure why but Gil has never lead me wrong before so I trust him." He added. Francis looked at him curiously. The Fate was in contact with a peasant? Usually they were only supposed to give important information to the Kings and Queens. It was highly unusual for Gilbert to be telling this man what to do and even more so that it appeared he had been doing it for a while. Francis walked up calmly beside the man but then froze. Wait a moment, was this baker his Valentine gift? Certainly that couldn't be the case, that was a ridiculous thought. Francis shook his head and then smiled at the man.

"What is your name mon cher?" He asked softly, he wanted to calm him down. He looked so worried. The man looked up at him and seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Matthew." He replied. Francis smiled.

"Matthieu." Francis repeated, letting his accent flirt with and conform the letters. Matthew looked up at him and nodded, now smiling. A loud burst of music and laugher came from the ball room and Francis looked over at the doors. He should go back in, Lily was probably looking for him. Not out of concern for where he might of went, most likely because she wanted another dance. He sighed. Matthew took a deep audible breath of air.

"Pardon me sir but are you alright? You seem a bit worried and stressed about something. I can tell, I'm good at reading those sort of things. Sorry sir, I don't mean to pry." Matthew asked nervously, staring at the railing. Francis was in shock. It had been a while since someone had bothered to ask if he was ok. He shook his head.

"Everything is fine mon ami. No need to worry." Francis said, giving him the same deceitful smile he had given Lily in the carriage. Matthew stared at him for a few moments before he finally spoke.

"I don't mean to be rude but I can tell that's a lie. I understand why you wouldn't want to tell me but you could at least give me an honest yes or no answer." He said, rather heatedly. Francis was shocked, it had been a while since someone had seen through his carefully constructed smile as well. This man was different from others. Maybe Gilbert had sent him out here to meet him.

They stood there together in silence for a few moments. Francis was still shocked and Matthew looked almost mortified that he had dared call out the King on a lie. His breathing started to get rapid again and his face grew paler. Francis watched the moonlight illuminate the man's skin, it was an odd glow. A beautiful one he had rarely seen. It was entrancing him, the man was beautiful. Maybe Gilbert knew what he was doing. Francis stared at the man and listened to the music drift out of the window. He was going to take a chance. He cleared his throat and offered a hand to Matthew.

"Will you please dance with me mon cher?" Francis asked sweetly. Matthew had flinched but now stared up at him with curiosity and amazement. He took Francis hand and nodded.

The music was low and he had to listen intently for the beat but when he found it, it took him away. Both he and Matthew glided effortlessly across the stone patio, holding onto each other. The difference between this dance and the one he had just shared with Lily was remarkable. Instead of having to thinking about each step, he let the music decide and he lead Matthew along with him. It was a freed feeling, one he hadn't felt in such a long time. In fact one he hadn't felt since his brief encounter with Arthur before he became Queen of Spades.

The music was dying down and Francis drew Matthew in closer to him, wrapping his arm completely around his waist. The man's hands were soft and warm, what he would expect from a baker. His hair and clothes smelled of all sorts of pastries but one smell was dominating. The smell of maple, Francis was enticed by the scent, such an odd scent for one to have. It was different and exciting.

Finally, the music ended and Matthew looked up at Francis, not protesting the fact that he had not been let go of. Francis griped his hand tighter and without realizing it or thinking, leaned down to give Matthew a small gentle kiss. Matthew didn't pull away and instead pushed back against Francis returning the kiss. Letting go of Matthew's hand to reach up and run his fingers through his hair, Matthew's arm wrapped around his own waist.

The kiss lasted a few wonderful minutes before Matthew pulled away, looking nervous and unsure. Francis didn't want him to go but without a word he turned on his heel and raced back inside. He watched him run, but also saw that he looked back over his shoulder to give Francis and encouraging smile. Yes, that kiss had been long but it had definitely sparked something within Francis.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Gilbert. He was smiling and he looked from Matthew retreating form back to Francis.

"Happy Valentine's Day, mien awesome King." He smiled.


End file.
